


Кровь и песок

by Ffn12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dinosaurs, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Planet Hulk, Public Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12
Summary: #Баки_любит_гладиатора СтиваПланета Халка. Баки любит гладиатора Стива. Любой сюжет на откуп автору.Заявка #ВЛС-035, в сообществе Make_love_not_war
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Кровь и песок

**Author's Note:**

> Последнее китайское предупреждение: анальный секс, оральный секс, межбедренный секс, публичный секс, мешающий людям спать секс, смерть второстепенных персонажей, увечья второстепенных персонажей, порча высокотехнологичного оборудования, динозавры, мультивселенная, AU, упоминания: космический десант, космические пираты, космические ДТП, сомнительные методы адаптации, рабство.
> 
> До встречи с Грандмастером осталось пять секунд, четыре, три, две, одна…

Глава 1. Яйцо птицы Рок

Фелантис стонал. Кричать не получалось, но хрипеть, булькать и издавать другие душераздирающие звуки вполне. Можно было бы уйти за поворот, прислониться к стене и зажать уши, но тягостное ожидание все равно висело в воздухе. «Скорее бы уже все кончилось», — тоскливо подумал Баки и с осуждением посмотрел на Кампоса. Тот сидел у стены напротив напарника и бездумно рассматривал свои руки.

Фелантиса перемололо на арене. Двухголовый синий монстр из другой секции прыгнул на него, вдавив грудную клетку внутрь. Кампос прикончил синего, всадив меч в то место, где раздваивался позвоночник. Фелантис не умер сразу, он смог подняться и сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем повис на напарнике.

Если бы он умер на арене, Кампосу не оставалось бы другого выхода, кроме как изобразить для публики традиционное самоубийство. Распороть себе горло кинжалом или пронзить сердце — на выбор исполнителя. В выступлении парным гладиатором были и плюсы и очень весомые минусы. Как синий монстр, например.

Баки дрался один и чаще всего с животными. Публика с ума сходила от восторга, когда он выходил безоружный против оскаленного голодного зверя. Модифицированных тигров, бульдогов размером с носорогов, бегемотов с бронированной шкурой и других. Всех и не упомнишь, кого повидал за год.

Плащ скрывал бионическую руку. Опасно сближаясь, противники наворачивали круги друг против друга, постепенно сужая. Баки дожидался броска и хватал зверя рукой за нижнюю челюсть, упирался второй в верхнюю и рвал. Выходы получались короткими. Долго бегать по арене означало вымотаться, потерять скорость и концентрацию. Сокрушительный нокаут и никаких разговоров.

— Гуманоиды, сделайте что-то с вашим другом! — прошипел Адду, возникая напротив умирающего. Длинные, тонкие, вывернутые коленями назад ноги, чёрная блестящая кожа, хищная зубастая морда и два то ли мягких рога, то ли косы на голове, напоминавшие водоросли под водой. Адду прилетел с Носферату, он был полуматериален, мог растворяться и возникать в пространстве, только электрошоковый ошейник удерживал его. Косы-рога были его слабым, очень чувствительным местом, отвечавшим за осязание. В случае чего Баки знал, куда метить, чтобы одолеть призрачного чужого.

Баки вопросительно посмотрел на Брока и Джека, сидящих плечом к плечу. Парни тоже выступали парой, как Фелантис и Кампос, должны были понимать ситуацию, войти в положение, понять, простить и сделать уже хоть что-нибудь, твою мать.

Баки понимал, что именно нужно сделать, они понимали, чёртов Адду понимал, но никто не двигался с места. И только Крок задумчиво ковырял в зубах расщепленным на жилы обрывком кабеля.

— Это не наше дело, — ответил Брок и отвернулся, сплюнув на пол. Джек, не отличавшийся болтливостью, пожал плечами.

Эти двое выпали на Сакаар из мира, где космолёты походили на старые корабли с мачтами и натянутыми солнечными парусами. Баки близко с ними не дружил, но историю их появления знал: они занимались чем-то вроде космического пиратства и драпали от местных властей, когда те перебили им фок-мачту, и вместо гиперпрыжка в безопасное захолустье их выбросило на помойку миров — Сакаар, протащив на пузе и доломав оставшиеся мачты. Брок так живописал свой корабль, так хвалил и так страдал в разлуке, что Баки даже иногда ему сочувствовал.

Капитан Хоггард всегда говорил, что найти хорошего напарника — половина успеха любого дела. Лучше выбрать крупного, чтобы мог вытащить с поля боя. Пираты были настолько спаяны в команду, что не было ни малейшей трещины, крошечной зацепки, давшей бы шанс Баки влиться в их тесные ряды. Он чуял и не особенно старался.

Из-за изгиба коридора появился хмурый Номад, печатая тяжёлый шаг. Прямо кара Божия из пыльных степей. Разбегайся, живая тварь, по норам. Номад нравился Баки: словно выплавленный из титана, но тёплый, как нагретый солнцем. А ещё не болтливый и сильный. Мог бы получиться идеальный напарник, и Баки осаждал сурового великана дружбой, одаривал расположением и точильными камнями.

У Фелантиса на губах выступила кровавая пена, белки затопило красным, лицо побелело, а вокруг глаз растеклись глубокие тени.

— Он не выживет. Зачем продлевать страдания? — сказал Номад, глядя на Кампоса. Тот повернул руки ладонями вверх и промолчал.

— Читай молитву.

— Нет! Если он умрёт, я тоже! — Кампос вскочил на ноги и кинулся на Номада, но тот отшвырнул его одной рукой и присел на колени перед умирающим.

Брок и Джек слаженно прижали трепыхающегося к полу.

— Если попросишь, он и тебе милость окажет, — пропыхтел Брок.

Номад сделал пару пассов руками — ритуальных, наверное, по правилам диких степей — и сжал горло Фелантиса. Он прошёлся пальцами почти ласково, и Баки уже хотел спросить, чего он тянет, когда руки Номада секундно напряглись, голова дёрнулась в сторону, раздался щелчок. Все кончилось. Кончилось. Великая матерь Вседержительница, прими душу раба своего в царствие своё и воздай ему почести, ибо был он храбрым воином.

Баки затаил дыхание, глядя, как Номад укладывает тело. Брок и Джек встали и молча скрылись за поворотом. Крок вытянулся вдоль стены, обмотав ноги шипастым хвостом. Адду исчез в облаке чёрного дыма. В ошейнике он мог перемещаться футов на десять, не больше, но в секции и на арене хватало и этого.

Кампос перестал биться и тихо рыдал, размазывая по щекам слезы и сопли.

Номад поднялся, Баки пошёл за ним и приземлился напротив, когда тот остановился и сел.

— Эй, я надеюсь, что ты сделаешь для меня то же, если потребуется, — толкнул ногой в ногу.

— Ты не мой мурмиллон.

— Но ты у меня в долгу.

— Я бы справился сам.

— А с моей помощью вышло легче, так ведь? Эй, я не прошу тебя лизаться со мной в десна до конца дней наших, но мы можем… быть друзьями.

Близкая смерть всегда развязывала Баки язык. Хотелось трёпа и подтверждения, что именно ты сейчас жив. Плазма просвистела мимо, энергетический снаряд разорвался в стороне. Не ты лежишь с пробитым кевларом, не в твоём шлеме дыра.

Номад поднял локоть, и Баки скользнул ему под руку и привалился к плечу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал для меня то же самое.

— Тебе не потребуется.

— Меня убьют на арене, как и тебя. Жизнь гладиатора не стоит ничего.

— Нет.

— Нас всех убьют, рано или поздно, — вздохнул Баки. Он надавил весом, заваливая Номада на пол, вытягиваясь рядом, безопасно зажатый между его телом и стеной. Закинул руку на грудь и прижался щекой к грубой ткани майки.

— Я всегда возвращаю долги.

— Угу, я помню.

— Я должен сделать то, зачем пришёл. Потом уйду.

Баки невесело рассмеялся.

— Ногами вперёд, парень. В любом случае, возьми меня с собой. Осточертело.

Баки нужно было выспаться после сегодняшнего боя. Тигр попался злой, с усиленной шкурой, и острыми, что скальпели, клыками, с ним пришлось повозиться. Пара глубоких царапин на груди побаливала.

— Хватит болтать, — сказал Номад.

Баки чувствовал его тёплое дыхание у себя в волосах. И это было чертовски приятно, даже слишком, только влекло не в сторону отношений типа «боевое братство», а к стыдному «хочу, не могу». Капитан Хоггард как-то рассуждал, что подрочить напарнику — это укрепление командного духа, взаимовыручка, отработка синхрона, снятие напряжения и просто приятно. Баки не видел в желании забраться мужику в штаны ничего дурного, если по человеческим и боевым качествам этот самый человек соответствовал высоким требованиям космодесанта. Капитан бы плохого не посоветовал.

Несколько месяцев назад, когда Номад только появился и готовился к первому бою, задумчиво взвешивая оружие в руках, Баки подошёл и шепнул, что будущий противник будет изо всех сил лезть в ближний бой, чтобы ударить кинжалом, припрятанным за голенищем сапога, будет изображать слабость и кидать в глаза песком. На арене не бывает чести — хорош любой приём, приносящий победу. Номад окинул красиво прислонившегося к стеллажу Баки взглядом и спросил:

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Хочу, чтобы ты выжил.

— Но если нас заставят драться друг с другом?

— Это вряд ли, я не по этой части. Здесь вовсе необязательно быть одиночкой.

Баки не раздумывал, когда шёл к нему, испытывая лёгкое покровительственное чувство. Он чуял, что должен помочь, подсказать здоровяку, как тут все устроено. Научить его драться так, чтобы дольше оставаться живым. Номад выбрал тогда для боя круглый щит и прямой меч. Он не дал противнику приблизиться к себе слишком близко, оглушил ударом щита и повернулся спиной, вглядываясь в ложу Грандмастера.

— Обернись! — Баки орал, срывая голос, не в силах перекричать толпу. Противник поднялся и подкрадывался к Номаду. Тот в последний момент услышал скрип песка под ногами и одним взмахом меча прекратил страдания соперника. Баки выдохнул.

Баки понимал, что накинулся на Номада и осаждает его своим приятельством, но тот таял, подпускал все ближе, и Баки отзывался с удвоенной силой, самому странно. Может, глядя на неразлучных Брока и Джека, ему тоже хотелось иметь напарника или уравнять силы, если вдруг случится буча. Не с Адду или Кроком же дружить, нет, их хищные морды не вызывали никаких тёплых чувств. Да, ещё и запах. За одним ползла стойкая вонь серы, от другого разило нечищеными зубами и сладким тошнотворным разложением.

Номад попал к Грандмастеру совсем недавно, пришёл сам, собственными ногами из бескрайних пустошей, и от него будто пахло полынью и свежим ветром. При этой мысли Баки сильнее ткнулся ему в грудь от смущения. Нашёл на свою голову идеального парня.

Черт, Баки всегда был командным игроком. Сначала интернат со спальней на двадцать коек, потом школа и армия. Космодесанту нужны только лучшие, сынок. Самые сильные, самые быстрые, самые исполнительные. Баки был. Он души не чаял в своём звене и командире, сиятельном капитане Хоггарде. А тот говорил же: «Не сотвори себе кумира, у тебя уже есть командир». Звено работало единым организмом, выпрыгивало из катера, не дожидаясь, пока аппарель откинется целиком. Вот такая отличная выучка была.

Однажды Баки не повезло: крошечный ядовитый шип на богом забытой раскалённой планетке проколол его куртку и вонзился в руку повыше запястья. Его била лихорадка, а парни тащили его на себе по очереди до точки эвакуации трое суток. Руку пришлось заменить бионическим протезом, но это ерунда, у их командира такими были обе ноги, левая рука и левый глаз. Он говорил, что левое яйцо тоже, но никому не показывал, считал — низшие по званию не могут вызвать нужный уровень эрекции.

Пока Баки лечился, его звено попало в заварушку и сгинуло, как не бывало. В госпитале Баки получил приказ явиться в штаб на орбите Ориона за новым назначением. Спустя время он как сейчас слышал сквозь шум в ушах разговоры ребят на соседних койках, чувствовал гладкость бумаги в руке и запах антисептика. Баки скомкал тогда приказ и накрылся одеялом с головой. Он не мог дышать, не мог открыть глаз, не мог пошевелиться. Его звено, его семья, его командир. Больше никогда. Никто. Никого в целом мире.

Спустя два месяца Баки поправился и взял малый гиперкатер, чтобы добраться до Ориона, но попал в метеоритный дождь, ушёл с курса и оказался на Сакааре. Проблема.

Номад уснул, судя по ровному дыханию. Баки приподнялся и положил подбородок на руку, разглядывая его. Каким же нужно быть крепким, чтобы дрыхнуть и не чувствовать навалившегося половиной веса Баки?

— Знаешь, может быть я бы и стал выступать с тобой в паре, если бы ты очень вежливо попросил. Зверье меня достало. Думаю, Грандмастер скоро предложит мне что-то новенькое, — прошептал Баки.

Губы Номада дрогнули. Он поднял руку и опустил Баки на спину. Ну да, конечно. Чтобы и ему удобнее спалось, тепло и тяжело.

***

На следующий день за телом Фелантиса пришла стража и настояла, чтобы Кампос сам тащил его. Оба не вернулись, и никто о них больше не слышал.

Через неделю Адду умудрился покалечить чемпиона и выиграть перевод в личные покои с настоящим окном, видом на небоскрёбы и воздушные трассы. Он теперь мог вдыхать мусорный воздух полной грудью и наслаждаться едой и гуриями до появления нового чемпиона. Наверное. Баки чемпионом не был, и точно не знал. Чемпионы обычно тоже в секцию уже не возвращались. Из личных покоев дорога вела только в похоронную печь.

Секция опустела наполовину, Крок догрыз кабель, поник и усиленно вонял. Брок с Джеком трахались как кролики каждый свободный вечер. Грандмастер редко требовал их на арену, а силу тратить нужно. Баки уже не мог слушать стоны и шлепки, заставлявшие его удавом смотреть на Номада с немым вопросом во взоре. Тот был скала и кремень. Даже ухом не вёл, намёки не понимал и спать укладывался не раздеваясь, а по утрам бегал кругами. Мешая парочке отсыпаться, злорадно думал Баки.

— Да, что б их, — выругался Баки, пряча голову в колени и зажимая уши руками.

Номад пожал плечами.

— Тебя не волнует?

— Нет.

— А если бы кто-то полез к тебе?

— Ты спрашиваешь или предлагаешь?

Баки выпрямился и уставился во все глаза. Это что шутка? И улыбка скользнула по вечно сжатым в линию губам? Серьёзно?

— Зависит от ответа. Как в твоём мире относятся, ну, к… такому?

— Смотря о каком мире ты спрашиваешь.

— Ты не родился в пустошах?

— Нет. А ты? Расскажи мне.

Баки придвинулся ближе, плечом к плечу, и стал рассказывать. Он начал тихо, но на третьей байке разошёлся, жестикулируя и показывая в лицах, каким образом капитан Хоггард вёл воспитательную работу (чередуя насмешки, подзатыльники и сомнительные комплименты) в рядах новобранцев. Баки рассказывал о песках и гигантских скорпионах, о целиком покрытой водой Сигме. Их катер был не приспособлен к посадке на воду, и они разрядили аккумуляторы, пытаясь найти хоть клочок земли и изнывая от безделья. Дурацкое задание. Баки смеялся до тех пор, пока не дошёл до душной и болотистой Каллисто.

— Там я потерял руку. Ужалила какая-то дрянь, рука воспалилась. Мне повезло, что вообще жив остался, — вздохнул Баки.

Стив приобнял его и привлёк к себе. Баки опустил голову ему на плечо.

— Джек, на! Сильнее, твою… — донёсся из-за изгиба коридора хриплый голос Брока.

— Да, чтоб вас черти драли, — выругался Баки.

— Они сами справятся. Ты не дерёшься на мечах?

— Нет. Я только с огнестрельным умею и врукопашную.

— Я научился в пустошах.

— Давно ты здесь?

— Больше десяти лет, — ответил Номад.

— Я год. И весь год на боях. С корабля на арену. Расскажи мне о пустошах. Какая жизнь там? — Баки повернулся и опустил подбородок на плечо Номада.

До них долетел слаженный стон, пробравший до глубины. В штанах дёрнулось. Номад был так близко, Баки чувствовал запах его кожи и травяной запах волос, осязал тепло сильного тела. Черт. У Баки не было секса почти полтора года, с тех пор, как он получил приказ. Не хотел никого в госпитале, боялся фальшивых утешений, а вот теперь чувствовал, что готов, хочет, способен открыться и может разделить жар и удовольствие с кем-то. Не с кем-то абстрактным, а с Номадом. Тот всегда держался отстранённо, прохладно, но с достоинством, хотелось быть с ним рядом, смотреть на него, следовать, обнимать, подставляться под руки и губы. Только бы он ответил, только бы он захотел Баки. «Не сотвори себе кумира, у тебя уже есть командир». Баки готов был сделать шаг и присягнуть новому.

— Эй, кажется, ты не слушаешь, — добродушно сказал Номад.

— Слушаю, очень внимательно. Ты рассказывал, что весной стада игуанодонов кочуют на юг, и племя идёт за ними, в лишайниках можно собирать ягоды размером с пуговицу, но нужно опасаться гадюк, ох, Номад… Что за имя вообще? Это же не имя? — Баки застонал, наваливаясь и утыкаясь губами в шею.

— А что за имя «Баки»?

— Это сокращение от Бьюкенен, так звали какого-то древнего лидера. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… я могу сделать тебе хорошо. — Баки захлебнулся желанием, тычась лицом, осторожно касаясь губами и боясь поторопиться. Номад должен отозваться, должен уже дать ответ.

Джек протяжно выдохнул имя Брока, тот застонал и затих. Наверное, они оба повалились, потные и довольные, обнимая друг друга и восстанавливая дыхание.

— «Номад» — значит «кочевник». Меня зовут Стив. Я с Земли, я был военным.

Он взял Баки за подбородок. Неужели чтобы посмотреть на реакцию? А, нет, хорошо. Баки с готовностью открыл рот. Губы у Номада-Стива жёсткие, прятались в отросшей мягкой бороде. Он опрокинул Баки на спину, навалился и толкнулся бёдрами. Святая матерь, как он мог сидеть и болтать с таким каменным стояком, и как Баки не заметил раньше? Они тёрлись через штаны, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Баки развёл колени, принимая вес тела. Быстрые поцелуи, ладонь на бедре, Баки застонал Номаду в рот, так стало хорошо. Номад оперся на локоть, второй рукой принялся развязывать шнурки на штанах Баки, не одолел и рванул. Баки, не прекращая целовать, развязывал его завязки. И как же стало хорошо, когда они соприкоснулись, горячее к горячему, заскользили в кулаке Номада вдвоём, тесно прижатые, шёлковые, открытые и налитые под натянутой кожей.

— Ещё, ещё… — Баки не сдерживался, широко раскрывая рот и закрыв глаза. Святая матерь, у него не было никого так давно, у него не было такого никогда и целую вечность не случалось таких поцелуев и жара. Ещё. Ещё секунду, ещё плотнее. Пахло потом и сексом. Баки чувствовал во рту чужой вкус и хотел больше, широко разводя колени, позволяя все, что Номад захочет ему дать. Ещё! Баки стало бесконечно хорошо так неожиданно, что он вскрикнул, а крик перешёл в протяжный затихающий стон. Он цеплялся за спину Номада, прижимаясь, пока тот водил рукой, нагоняя своё удовольствие. Номад ткнулся головой Баки в лоб и жарко выдохнул. Между голыми животами под задранными майками стало мокро и горячо. Пряный запах оглушал. Баки усмехнулся, похлопал Номада по спине, и тот расслабился, лёг всем своим немалым весом между раскинутых ног Баки. Хо-ро-шо.

— Спасибо. Знаешь, я ещё хочу, — пропыхтел Баки, стараясь дышать ровно.

— Прямо сейчас? — ответил Номад, не поднимая головы, но сжимая бедро.

— Не, можно чуть позже. В каком ты служил звании?

— Капитан. Я был Капитаном. Мы сражались за планету и справились, но на обратной дороге мой космолёт сошёл с курса, и я попал сюда. Десять лет назад оказался в степи за большой рекой. Я разбился при посадке, люди нашли меня, долго лечили. Они приняли меня в племя. Я охотился, ходил за стадом, строил дома. На земле меня никто не ждет, и я решил остаться с ними. Мой космолёт уже наверное превратился в курган.

Баки затаил дыхание, дальше должно было последовать что-то ужасное, заставившее Номада покинуть пустошь и прийти в город.

— Я ушел на охоту, когда в поселение пришли солдаты. Грандмастер решил устроить дикий сезон, ему требовались особенные воины. В самодельной одежде, с длинными волосами и бородами, знающие повадки зверей.

— Они не согласились?

— И все были убиты. Двое или трое попали в плен, но остальных вырезали, чтобы не осталось следов. Теперь у меня нет никого и здесь.

— Мне жаль, Стив. Я понимаю, — Баки погладил Номада по голове живой рукой, бионикой обнимая за спину.

— Я знаю, — тот улыбнулся и потянулся за ленивым поцелуем.

— В пустоши достаточно еды? Приходилось голодать?

— Ее нужно уметь находить. Яйцом птицы Рок можно накормить целое племя, — сказал Номад.

— Когда оно состоит из двух человек.

— Любящих пожрать. Уйдёшь со мной?

— Да.

Баки почувствовал, что от тесноты контакта его желание снова разгорается, Номад уже стал наполовину твёрдым. Он приподнялся на локте и неспешно ласкал их по очереди кончиками пальцев, проходясь от головки до яиц, очерчивая складки, обводя по контуру дырку и возвращаясь.

И хотя мысли Баки были медленными и сосредоточенными на Номаде, кое-что свербело, не давая расслабиться полностью. Павшее племя, последний из выживших. И вдруг его осенило. Окатило липким страхом. Он глубоко вздохнул и отпихнул Номада, глядя ему в лицо расширенными от ужаса глазами, потом резко притянул назад и зашептал в ухо, так чтобы никто-никто в секции не мог расслышать:

— Ты задумал убить Грандмастера?

— Мне нужно копье.

— Не получится. Он слишком далеко.

— Я доброшу.

— Никто не… Ты уверен?

— Уверен. Баки, тебя и меня поставят в пару, мне потребуется твоя помощь.

— С чего ты взял?

— Начинается новый сезон. Адду говорил с Грандмастером и должен был аккуратно предложить ему эту идею.

— Но если нас поставят против…

Баки не хотел бы сходиться на арене с теми, с кем жил в одной секции. Черт, и шумный Брок, и хмурый Джек ему нравились.

— Нет, четверо людей будут слишком скучными. Ему нужно зрелище, — Номад невесело усмехнулся. Разговор не сбил настрой на второй круг, и он был полностью готов, обмякший Баки чувствовал бедром. — Хочу ещё раз.

— Я… слушай, мне нужно обдумать то, что ты сказал.

— Кем по званию был ты?

— Рядовым, — Баки пожал плечами.

— Я старше и принимаю командование. Поверь мне, — Номад поцеловал Баки в губы, в подбородок, между ключиц, задрал майку и коснулся поочерёдно сосков, щекотно прикусив, поцеловал живот. Направление движения не оставляло сомнений и наполняло Баки предвкушением. Будь что будет, копье так копье. Ему нечего терять. В случае проигрыша он умрёт чуть раньше, а в случае победы получит свободу и племя и… Ох, Стив. Твой рот хорош не только для разговоров.

Глава 2. Чужой на арене

Следующим утром их секцию вывели на тренировку. Баки, помня о вчерашнем разговоре, взял со стойки копье и вышел на арену. Номад отрабатывал удары на тренировочном истукане — цельнометаллическом манекене, покрытом чем-то плотным и вязким. После удара меч застревал, и чтобы вытащить его, требовалось усилие. По бокам от манекена высились стойки с шестёркой шарнирных лап, наносивших удары с разных сторон и на разной высоте. Боец должен был следить за ними и уворачиваться. Стив не обернулся и никак не показал своё внимание, и Баки протопал мимо него в свободный сектор.

Копье оказалось слишком лёгким и слишком коротким для длинного броска. Металлический наконечник длиной всего пятнадцать дюймов, а полимерное древко чуть меньше трёх футов. Баки взвесил его в руке, покачал примериваясь и, переложив в бионику, запустил к стрелковым мишеням на противоположной стороне. Копье зарылось в песок точно между сходящимися в рукопашной пиратами. Баки направился к ним. Джек поднял копье.

— Тебе сильно повезло, что ты не попал в нас, — Брок плюнул Баки под ноги, когда тот подошёл.

— Не целился в вас. Решил попробовать что за штука, — примирительно сказал он и протянул руку сначала Броку, затем Джеку в знак примирения.

— Мусор. Им только в зубах ковыряться, — хмыкнул тот. — Баланса никакого, прочности тоже.

— Вручим Кроку.

Стражник ударил мечом в щит, намекая, что бойцы пришли не затем, чтобы болтать под открытым небом. Джек отошёл в сторону, отрабатывая удары мечом. Брок опустил руки на плечи Баки и потащил на себя, изображая борьбу. Баки вцепился ему в сбрую на рёбрах и переступил. Они были одного роста, но Брок выглядел более жилистым и сухим.

Баки поднял лицо и посмотрел на него, молча спрашивая, о чём тот хочет поговорить. Темные глаза Брока глядели насмешливо. От их уголков разбегались морщинки, рот кривился в усмешке. Баки не понравилось, и он сделал подсечку, Брок перенёс вес на одну ногу и почти получил тычок в колено. Баки сосредоточился на движении и упустил момент, когда Брок, уходя от удара, потянул его на себя, отправляя Баки в классический бросок за счёт его же собственного веса. Обидно. Баки вскочил, и они снова вцепились друг в друга.

— Не злись. Просто хочу проверить, насколько Номад уходил тебя вчера. Как ты сладко стонал, заслушаешься. Неужели в первый раз? — хмыкнул Брок.

— Я похож на девственника? — Баки усмехнулся и длинно облизал верхнюю губу, глядя в глаза. С такого ракурса это должно было напоминать вид на минет. — Хочешь поговорить о том, кто кого лучше трахает? Меня твои стоны достали. Я предпочитаю спать без аккомпанемента.

— Не завидуй, будет и у тебя праздник. Ладно, я хотел спросить, что Номад затевает?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — Баки дёрнул в сторону, уводя в бросок, но Брок лишь шагнул за ним.

— Бак, ты мне нравишься, Номад мне нравится. Уверен, в секции нас постоянно слушают, а здесь есть шанс поговорить. Хочу, чтобы ты знал: нам с Джеком осточертело здесь, и мы готовы поддержать его в случае заварухи. Мои абордажные крючья наготове, осталось дождаться подходящего ветра, брат.

Баки задумался на секунду, имеет ли он право выдавать не свои планы. Парни ему нравились, но лишняя болтливость ещё никогда никому не приносила пользы.

— Эй, я понимаю, ты хочешь поговорить с ним сначала. Скажи ему, что мы готовы поддержать. Ладно?

— Ага, я… — Баки собирался заверить, что попробует, но Брок ткнул его в живот, Баки согнулся и получил толчок раскрытой ладонью в лицо. Эй! Что за черт?! Настало время показать какому-то облезлому пирату, как работает десант.

***

Брок здорово извалял Баки в песке, мышцы приятно ныли. Он вымылся и вернулся в секцию. Крок молча протопал мимо с новым кабелем в зубах. Люди ему откровенно не нравились, и он демонстративно презирал тонкокожих гуманоидов, наказывая высокомерным молчанием. К удовольствию последних. Закрытая пасть издаёт меньше вони.

Баки устроился напротив двери в ожидании Номада, и успел заскучать к моменту, когда тот появился в дверях под конвоем пары стражников.

— Нужно поговорить, — Баки выпрямился навстречу. Ноги затекли. Номад приобнял его за плечо, и они отошли в свободный сектор.

— Я опробовал копье, оно никуда не годится, — Баки чувствовал себя глупо, сидя у Номада на бёдрах верхом. Тот выглядел уставшим и спокойным, гладил по плечам, бокам. Дело клонилось к продолжению вчерашнего, но Баки слишком волновался о плане, чтобы отдаться удовольствию с головой. Номад положил руку ему на затылок и утянул в поцелуй.

— Постой, давай поговорим. Я не смогу тебе помочь, если не буду знать всех деталей, — зашептал ему на ухо Баки.

— Не волнуйся. Не стоит волноваться о том, что ещё может не случиться.

— Постой, ты передумал?

— Нет, но вариантов слишком много, — Номад прижимался губами к шее Баки, щекотал бородой, перетекая с одной стороны на другую.

Ох ты ж, черт. Капитан Хоггард ничего не говорил на тот случай, когда тебя хотят завалить. Обычно секс у Баки выглядел, как дружеское развлечение: ты мне — я тебе, давай попробуем, я тебе дам, а ты мне отсосёшь, а потом поменяемся. Ну что, ты как? Номад ласкал его шею, гладил и сжимал бедра, пальцы были длинные, а от запястья по твёрдому предплечью тянулись выпуклые вены. Баки завис, засмотрелся. Номад взял его лицо в руки, погладил щёки большими пальцами и поцеловал глубоко, почти сразу подключая язык, увлекая Баки на пол и накрывая собой.

— Весь день думал о тебе, — сказал Номад между поцелуями, — Ни о чём больше думать не могу.

— Паршиво. Давай разберёмся с этим, чтобы ты мог вернуться к плану, — усмехнулся Баки и потянулся к завязкам на штанах Номада.

Баки пытался соответствовать, не отставать и давать хотя бы столько же, сколько получает — ласки, объятий — но быстро понял, что мешает, сбивая обоих. Как только он расслабился и позволил Номаду вести, все встало на свои места. Щёлк. Как патрон вкладывается в обойму. Как магазин — в приёмник. Как автомат ложится в руки. Баки представил пальцы Номада. Вздрогнул всем телом и охнул, вцепившись ему в горячие плечи.

— Больно?

— Не-не. Дай мне минуту.

Номад согнул пальцы внутри, или палец, Баки не мог понять сколько их. Ощущение, что его собираются поиметь вот так, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой, прелюдией и подготовкой, смущало — у Баки горели щеки и жгло глаза от стыда. Словно он девчонка какая-то. Без подколок было непривычно, а Номад оставался слишком серьёзным. Он задрал Баки майку и посасывал его грудь, а тот-то и не подозревал, насколько чувствительно у него это место. . Номад зажал его сосок в зубах и пошевелил пальцами. Баки не хотелось его разочаровывать, но он сказал:

— Не получится. Без смазки.

Номад запустил руку Баки под поясницу, приподнял, устраивая его задницу у себя на коленях, и осуждающе посмотрел. Баки выгнулся, опираясь на лопатки и широко разведя ноги.

— Что? У меня есть опыт, я знаю. Ты не сравнивай девчонок и парней. Мы в этом плане совершенно разные, у меня там ничего специального не выделяется.

Номад рассмеялся и, поймав живую руку Баки, поцеловал пальцы.

— По законам пустошей я не имею права взять тебя в своё племя, раз ты был с кем-то до вождя.

— Что? Это кто тебя вождём назначил? Мы говорили о званиях, а не об этой ерунде. Постой, ты смеёшься надо мной? А ну-ка вынь руки из моей задницы и найди своему рту применение получше.

— Вынуть мои смазанные маслом руки? — вкрадчиво спросил Номад, и Баки почувствовал себя ещё большим идиотом, потому что — и правда, он чувствовал растянутость, но не ощущал саднящей сухости. Великая матерь, полтора года — огромный срок, достаточный, чтобы вообще забыть, что куда засовывать.

— Продолжай, — буркнул Баки. — Но за звание вождя мы ещё поборемся.

Баки закусил костяшки живых пальцев, принимая. Металлические царапали гладкий пол. Ноги и живот напряглись. Нужно было расслабиться, нужно было выдохнуть и не усложнять жизнь им обоим. Баки разочарованно застонал.

Номад успокаивающе потрепал его по бедру.

— Ты красивый, — Номад наклонился, потерся носом о щеку. — У меня ощущение, что мы будем связаны теперь, — поцеловал в угол сжатых губ. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, чувствовал меня, разделял со мной удовольствие и бой.

— Аминь, — выдохнул Баки.

Номад терпеливо гладил его, пока он не привык.

Через пару часов Брок пришёл сказать, что устал слушать стоны и хочет спать, и вообще, могли бы подумать о других и угомониться.

Баки, стоя в коленно-локтевой, перенёс вес на бионику и показал ему средний палец. Брок выругался и удалился, воздевая руки к потолку. Ну, не о такой мести Баки мечтал, но вышло лучше.

***

Следующие несколько недель слились в тягучем однообразии. Бои прекратились. Воины тренировались по многу часов, Баки отрабатывал обращение с мечом, в душе презирая варварское оружие и мечтая о родном огнестрельном, или лазерном, или плазменном. Душа пела при воспоминании о родных пушках. «Оружие, мысли и ноги десантника должны быть чисты», — говорил капитан Хоггард. Насчёт мыслей Баки проигрывал с разгромным счётом. Только и думал о том, что наступит вечер и Номад будет любить его, вколачивая в пол или стену.

— Это что? — спросил Баки стражника, уронившего к его ногам кипу кожаных ремней.

— Одевайся. Через четверть часа бой. Оружие — короткий меч, малый щит. Дерёшься в паре.

— С кем?

— Узнаешь.

Баки шумно выдохнул и присел на корточки, рассматривая. Сандалии с кожаными тесёмками и тонкой подошвой, чёрная кожаная, мать её, юбка из клиньев, наплечная сбруя, похожая на крепления под пистолеты и перчатки без пальцев. И все? А одежда где? А шлем?

Стражник ударил копьём в пол.

— Поторопись. Хочешь выйти на арену без оружия?

Баки не хотел и взялся за тесёмки штанов. Под юбку поддувало, хорошо хоть длина позволяла не светить перед зрителями задницей сразу. Баки старался во всем видеть положительные моменты. Он нервничал и не мог успокоиться. Он был все ещё плох с мечом, но никто не запрещал бросить его и действовать по привычке бионикой. Баки не знал, что за противник у него будет и кто будет партнёром, но надеялся на Номада, которого не видел с самого утра.

Баки стоял перед воротами, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Рукоять меча в правой руке была скользкой от пота. Щит на предплечье левой казался слишком маленьким и ненужным. Баки привык выходить с пустыми руками. Вдох, выдох. Главное — начать, а там уж. Вспомнилось, как он прыгал из катера и обитые металлом ботинки уходили в песок или грязь, или траву, а рядом стояли его ребята, и капитан кричал: «Чего встали, ходу!». Ворота начали подниматься, полоса света вползла в тёмный коридор.

Баки вышел на арену и направился к центру. Спиной к нему уже стоял Номад. На нем была коричневая юбка, латы на плечах и голенях, а в руках такие же меч и щит, как у Баки, но вот шлем ему выдали, да ещё с красивым красным гребнем. Баки поравнялся с Номадом и замер слева.

— Наш второй участник! Приветствуйте! Наш прославленный бестиарий, одной рукой разрывавший пасти свирепым львам! — вещал Грандмастер из ложи, над ареной висела огромная проекция. — Сегодня мы наблюдаем становление новой пары, воинское братство, мурмиллоны навсегда и так далее! Поднесите бойцам вина в честь единения. Я тоже выпью. Топаз, где мой бокал? Ах, вот.

Стражник вынес поднос с двумя золотыми кубками.

Номад взял, Баки последовал примеру. Выпили синхронно. Содержимое больше походило на сироп, чем на вино — оглушающе сладкое, вязкое до тошноты. Баки мотнул головой. Номад перевернул кубок, показывая публике, что тот пуст. Стражник испарился. В голове зашумело. Грандмастер не стал бы травить бойцов в начале сезона, так ведь? Но в кубках было налито не вино. Руки и ноги стали горячими и безвольными, Баки потребовалось усилие, чтобы сжать пальцы и не уронить меч.

— Ну, вот. Какая же пара без единения плоти? — Грандмастер хихикнул, довольный собой. — Будет бой, и наша пара покажет себя в нем, а после мы все увидим единение плоти, брачную ночь, слияние двух душ! О, я хочу на это посмотреть! Эй, вы там, выживите в бою, я хочу увидеть второй акт! Выпускайте противника!

Толпа взревела.

Ворота напротив поднялись, и из-под створа поползли клубы чёрного дыма. Грандмастер распинался, представляя нового чемпиона, а Баки смотрел во все глаза, как Адду плывёт над ареной, щеря зубы и поводя когтями на обманчиво расслабленных лапах.

Адду прыгнул. Номад толкнул Баки в сторону, тот покатился по песку.

Баки вскочил, напружинился, присматриваясь, с какой стороны лучше зайти, схватить за отростки на голове и отсечь. Адду растворился, уходя от меча Номада, и возник пятью футами левее. Номад переступал короткими шагами, стараясь оказаться между ними. Адду вскинулся, посмотрел на Баки, раззявил пасть и кинулся.

Он исчез в клубах дыма вместе с Номадом, а появился перед Баки. Тот стряхнул щит и ударил по глянцевой морде железным кулаком. Слева. Ещё. Удар. В голову. Перекат. Схватить за ошейник правой и лупить левой. Руку обожгло болью. Адду извернулся и достал зубами. Баки перехватил ошейник левой. Её грызи не грызи, зубы сточишь.

Баки выпустил меч ещё в начале, и теперь они оба оказались в западне. Адду не мог вырваться из хватки бионики, Баки не мог его отпустить, удерживая на вытянутой руке за ошейник, и не мог бить правой. Когтистые лапы пару раз царапнули по груди, оставляя наливающиеся кровью следы.

За спиной Адду появился Номад. Баки оскалился, стараясь вытянуть руку как можно сильнее. Номад занёс меч. Адду щёлкнул зубами.

Отруби ему отростки! Бей по ним! Номад ударил. Снова. Ещё раз. Адду зашипел. Ошейник развалился, и половина осталась у Баки в руке, а вторая упала на песок. Адду крутанулся на месте. Чёрный дым взметнулся столбом. Номад опустил меч. Адду свернулся клубком и растаял, ветер развеял дым. Баки полулежал на земле, не понимая, что случилось.

По трибунам пронёсся вздох разочарования. Меч Номада упал на песок, он тяжело двинулся к Баки.

Нужно встать, нужно продолжать драться. А зачем? Драться с кем? Что-то шумело и шелестело вокруг, гудели трибуны. Все, кроме Номада, размылось перед глазами, став серо-синим пятном.

Баки приподнялся на локтях, хотел сказать что-то, но звук не шёл. Номад обидно легко вздёрнул его на ноги, схватив за сбрую на плече. Баки отпихнул бионикой, чтобы не зарывался. Номад отшатнулся было, но тут же качнулся назад, сгрёб Баки, заступил, надавил на колено сверху-внутрь. Нога подкосилась, Баки рухнул на песок. Номад крутанул его, заломил бионику за спину. Юбка задралась. Баки охнул, когда Номад навалился на него сверху горячей тяжестью.

Пахло потом и горячим песком, Баки скрёб живой рукой, ощущая песчинки под ногтями. Он закрыл глаза, изогнулся и приподнял бедра. Номад заревел, застонал, вцепился пятерней Баки в волосы, заставляя повернуться лицом, и поцеловал, сминая губы, ударяясь зубами.

Баки укусил. Номад взвыл, толкнулся горячим, твёрже копья, членом в ложбинку под ягодицами, между плотно сведённых ног. Баки понял. Скрестил ноги. Номад сплюнул на руку, смазал себя и снова вогнал.

Он вколачивался так мощно, что Баки не выдержал и рухнул. Номад упал на него, впился в плечо зубами, зализал укус и цапнул в основание шеи. Придержал ногу за бедро, сжимая.

Баки плыл в безвольном мареве и не мог понять, боится он все же или получает удовольствие. Хотя откуда страх, это же Номад на нем. Баки не успевал, вот что расстраивало. Он был слабее Номада, растёкшийся, с туманом в голове.

Номад так хотел его, что Баки каждым сантиметром кожи чувствовал его взгляд и жар, и желание. Черт, Баки никто никогда не хотел так сильно. Член Номада прошёлся по яйцам, ткнулся в чувствительное место. Баки застонал, мотнул головой. Его член оказался зажат между скользкой от смазки юбкой и собственным телом. Толчки в яйца отдавались вспышками острого удовольствия. Толчок, укус. Влажный шлепок по ягодицам.

Баки потел и ныл, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя правой руки. Ему было здорово, но не хватало самой малости, чтобы кончить, может особенно сильного толчка. Вот бы зажать, обхватить пальцами изнывающий член.

Номад зарычал, кусая Баки в плечо, застонал и задёргался сбивчиво. Горячим плеснуло Баки на яйца. Номад упал сверху, ещё раскачиваясь, ловя остатки удовольствия. Сперма, кожаная юбка, вес на спине. Баки хватило пары колебаний, чтобы догнать Номада и кончить.

Зрение и слух возвращались. Трибуны ревели и над ареной возникла фигура Грандмастера. Номад скатился с Баки. Встал на колени и, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги. Баки вздохнул, одёрнул липкую юбку и, собравшись с силами, встал. Свет казался слишком ярким. Между ног было липко. Песок пристал к щеке, скрипел на зубах, царапины и соски саднили, так Номад протаскивал его.

— Вот они, наши герои! Приветствуйте новую пару и нового чемпиона! Подозреваю, что старого мы больше не увидим… Куда он делся? Топаз! Сейчас же его найди. Где мой жезл? И его найди. Но об этом мы поговорим потом. Скажем спасибо великому и справедливому мне за изумительное шоу! Новый сезон открыт! Бойцы покидают арену! Поздравляем новую пару! Покидают, я сказал. Стража, поторопите их и приберите! Нас ещё ждёт много интересного сегодня.

Номад направился к воротам и Баки пошёл следом, бездумно переставляя ноги. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным, словно полотно, побывавшее в стирке, которое долго полоскали, тёрли и вот скрутили. Теперь пора бы расправить и встряхнуть, а он так и остался перекрученным.

Баки сходил в душ, переоделся и зашёл к медику обработать царапины на груди. И укусы на шее, о которых стыдно было даже думать. Вернулся в секцию и лёг лицом к стене, обнимая себя за плечи.

Номад подошёл неслышно.

— Можно лечь с тобой?

Баки фыркнул. Номад лёг, мягко положил руку на плечо.

— Прости. Мне жаль, что вышло так, я думал, что не поддамся зелью, у меня ускоренный метаболизм, но действие настолько усилило мои желания, что я не сдержался. Я слишком сильно тебя хочу. Мне очень жаль. Я не поранил тебя? Бак? Поговори со мной.

Баки слушал, затаив дыхание. Голос Номада был полон вины — ещё немного и польётся по коридору. Хотелось повернуться и утешить его, но слушать, какой Баки привлекательный, тоже было неплохо. Однако переживал он не об этом в основном.

Баки успел прокрутить в голове бой. Что он сделал на арене? Выбросил щит и потерял меч? Так не пойдёт. Плохая тактика, если они собираются драться в паре. Баки облажался. Он повернулся и мягко поцеловал Номада, коснулся языком его губ.

Баки станет самым лучшим напарником и левой рукой командиру, они же теперь одно звено, одно целое практически. «Если я голова, то кто-то должен быть задницей», — говорил капитан Хоггард, некстати вспомнил Баки. Он привык доверять чутью, а оно говорило, что Номад — тот, кого ему не хватало. Словно встретил старого друга после долгой разлуки. И вот спустя несколько минут вы уже болтаете, и как не было лет порознь, и внутри хорошо. Ох, Баки вспомнил толчки и скольжение. Насколько же сильно Номад сдерживается обычно? Так не пойдёт. Баки не из плексигласа и не треснет. Они должны быть вместе до конца и без тормозов.

— Ты не причинил мне вреда, забудь.

— Я накинулся на тебя.

— Тогда я не имел ничего против, поверь.

— На арене.

— Это проблема?

— А для тебя?

— Я вырос в интернате, в одной комнате с толпой пацанов. Знаешь игру в молочное печенье?

— Нет.

— Я потом тебе расскажу. Можем позвать пиратов, вдвоём не так интересно.

Номад ткнулся лбом в лоб и засопел, как большой смущённый виноватый медведь.

— Адду сбежал. Он должен был принести копье или поднять меня в ложу, — сказал Номад. Баки нахмурился, чувствуя глубину разочарования Номада по голосу и растущую злость на предателя. Нельзя доверять чужим. Баки знал это без советов Хоггарда ещё с раннего детства.

— На меня ты можешь положиться, — заверил он и обнял Номада, а потом рассказал об обещании Брока.

***

— Волнуешься? — спросил Брок ухмыляясь, подтягивая ремень наруча.

— Что бы Грандмастер ни придумал, ему не удастся меня удивить. Знаешь, я видал всяких тварей, — Баки был готов, вооружён мечом, одет по последней гладиаторской моде. Сегодня к его амуниции добавили металлические пластины на голени и предплечья.

— Спорю, ты не видел остров Носорогов. Вот где настоящий ад.

— А ты не был на Клио-40, — фыркнул Баки, вспоминая серные фонтаны и потеки лавы. Планета расшалилась, и их послали выручать поселенцев.

— Ты рассказал? — нейтральным тоном спросил Брок.

— Да. Он скажет, что делать.

Баки выделил голосом, кто должен быть главным. Он верил Номаду как самому себе и даже больше. В бою не должно быть сомнений и разрозненных приказов. Командир один и слово его не подлежит сомнению, так-то. Иерархия, субординация, исполнительность. Может, хоть раз в жизни Брок захочет играть по правилам? Баки надеялся.

— На выход! — гаркнул стражник.

Номад переодевался у двери, и оказался во главе их маленькой шеренги. Баки смотрел, как покачиваются перья в гребне его шлема и колышется плащ.

Замыкал здоровяк Джек с молотом в правой руке и щитом в левой.

Ворота поднялись, над ареной зависла туча кораблей, они отбрасывали густые тени. Над головами бойцов кружилась исполинская голограмма Грандмастера.

— И сегодня мы увидим кое-что совершенно новое! С кем будут драться эти четверо гуманоидов? Арахниды? Ой, нет! Пауки, мерзость какая. Гигантские слизни? Глупость! Итак! Внимание! Открыть ворота!

Раздался лязг и звон металла. Шесть ворот открылись одновременно, и на арену, крутя головами и щелкая зубами, выступили титанических размеров ящеры с костяными гребнями и убийственными шипами на хвостах. Острые зубы длиной с руку Баки и кошмарные когти на лапах. Баки крутил головой. Четвёрка людей сбилась спиной к спине в центре арены.

— Ждём, — сказал Номад. — Наблюдаем.

Звери остановились, крутя башками и вереща, они пытались идти дальше, но толстые цепи удерживали.

— Спустить первого! — крикнул Грандмастер.

Ошейник на мелком, но зубастом монстре расстегнулся. Ящер топал когтистыми ногами-колоннами, разевал огромную пасть и дергал крошечными передними лапами. Он взревел и понёсся к ним, поднимая тучи песка и топая так, что арена содрогалась.

Люди разбежавшись футов на тридцать друг от друга. Зверь пристально глядел на Номада, размахивающего мечом, он почти прошёл мимо.

Черт, если тут и был специалист по животным, то это Баки — он умел убивать хищных тварей, он занимался этим целый год. Неужели он позволит кому-то другому его прикончить?

Баки подпрыгнул на месте, проверяя, как сидят латы, удобнее перехватил меч и рванул к монстру.

— Стой! Назад! — закричал Номад.

Баки рассчитывал зайти сзади-слева, подпрыгнуть, уцепиться за нарост, бионикой схватить за челюсть, рвануть и всадить меч в глотку. Зверюга захлебнется кровью.

Монстр повернулся. Баки прыгнул. Челюсть у твари оказалась залита невероятно липкой слюной, бионика проскочила внутрь между желтоватых клыков. Баки вспомнил вонь изо рта Крока, задержал дыхание и замахнулся мечом. Тварь щёлкнула зубами.

Баки не понял, что случилось, его потащило назад. Он рухнул на арену, хотел встать, завалился. Меч стал тяжелее?

Номад швырнул щит в морду твари, попал по носу. Та мотнула головой и плюнула в него чем-то серебристым. Обменялись. Один-один. Хотя, погодите. Баки стоял на коленях, опираясь на правую руку, а левой не было. Искрили контакты, блестел слюной порванный металл. Боли он не чувствовал. Предохранители отрубили нейронные связи, как только питательные цепи оборвались. Черт. Монстр шёл на Номада.

Слева раздался топот, и молот Джека опустился на середину мясистого хвоста. Может он и целил выше, может рассчитывал вдарить по позвоночнику, но тварь сделала лишний шаг. Ей не понравилось, она развернулась, сметая Джека с ног. Раненый хвост извивался и бился, Джек барахтался между извивами, не мог улучить момент и встать. Тварь развернулась и топнула. Крик разнёсся над ареной.

— Назад! — заревел Номад.

Он бежал наперерез, красный ирокез метался из стороны в сторону, плащ летел за ним. Баки, несколько оглушенный потерей бионики, залюбовался. Все происходило так быстро, что казалось сном, а Номад в коричневой кожаной юбке и сбруе поперек груди казался скорее героем легенды, чем живым. Баки ударил себя по лбу. Очнись!

Брок не слышал, он присел и выпрямился пружиной. Лицо потемнело, на шее вздулись вены, зубы оскалились. Он изогнулся и всадил твари в глаз один из коротких мечей, держа второй на отлете. Монстр щёлкнул челюстями, чудом не схватив его.

— Сдохнешь ты или нет, адская бездна! — Брок перехватил оставшийся меч правой и вскользь мазнул по ноге зверя. Номад оказался рядом. Он оттолкнул Брока, спасая от когтей. Подпрыгнул и оказался на спине твари, между башкой и костяным гребнем. Та крутила головой, ревела, разевала пасть. По морде текла кровь и падала на песок.

Баки вскочил и ринулся за ним.

Один за другим раздавались щелчки и звуки падающих тяжёлых ошейников.

Номад протянул руку и помог Баки взобраться на спину позади себя. Он сдёрнул плащ, скрутил и прокинул через челюсть твари, как вожжи. Неужели получится? Тварью можно будет править?

— Часто таким занимаешься? — выкрикнул Баки. Звери топали и ревели, публика на трибунах кричала, стекаясь к выходам.

— Случалось.

— Надеюсь, на твоей родной планете?

Номад ухмыльнулся и потянул самодельный повод в сторону, разворачивая тварь. Баки с кристальной ясностью осознал как много он не знает о пустошах и сколько интересного готовит ему жизнь впереди.

— Погоди, я сейчас.

На песке блеснула выплюнутая руку. Баки спрыгнул и подобрал. Спереди ревели динозавры, затеявшие драку между собой, сзади появилась шеренга вооружённых стражников. Брок помогал бледному Джеку, тащил его к краю, собираясь проскочить в открытые ворота и скрыться в туннелях. Он обернулся, встретился с Баки взглядом и подмигнул, криво усмехнувшись.

Номад развернул монстра к страже и смел первый ряд.

У Баки не хватало рук. Он сунул бионику за ремни на спине, хоть бы не выпала, и подобрал автомат одного из раздавленных стражников. Врезал прикладом другому и побежал за Номадом. Тварь смирилась и, черт возьми, слушалась. Номад протянул руку и втащил Баки к ней на спину.

— Её можно починить, — объяснил Баки про руку. Номад кивнул.

Отлично. Баки присмотрелся к автомату. Предохранитель, подача плазмы, одиночные. Готово. Понеслось. Стрелять Баки не разучился.

Огромный ящер с крошечной головой на длинной шее пытался врезать хвостом другому, но промазал и обрушил часть стены. Открылся проход на трибуны, а там и до ложи не сто парсеков. Номад тоже увидел и развернул тварь к пролому.

Зрители разбегались, над ареной стоял крик. Баки видел, как Грандмастер мечется, не решаясь бежать и боясь остаться. Он кричал на Топаз и тряс за лацканы.

— Стреляй! — крикнул Номад.

— Эй, он же твой.

Баки привстал, держась коленями, прижал щекой приклад, навёл перекрестье прицела. Грандмастер был словно на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Баки видел морщины под слоем краски и расширенные от ужаса глаза с красными прожилками.

— Мы одно племя, стреляй!

И Баки нажал на курок.

***

Мягкий ковёр из лишайника пружинил под ногами. Красно-зелёный, он стелился далеко вперёд, до теряющихся в утренней дымке синих гор. Воздух становился холодным, близилась зима. В пустошах за великой рекой не бывало снега, но ветра способны были вынуть душу даже из самого стойкого. На зиму лучше всего найти хорошую пещеру. Они нравились Баки больше, чем землянки.

Он пошёл к низкой сопке, за которой в котловине лежало круглое озеро. Баки держал левой бионической рукой мешок с парой пойманных на завтрак компсогнатов, на плече правой расслабленно висел автомат дулом вниз. Одного зверька нужно скормить одноглазой твари, а второго можно зажарить и съесть самим. Только чешую ободрать. Мясо у компсогнатов нежное, жирное, почти без волокон. Вкуснятина.

Баки нагнулся и сорвал несколько пахучих листьев, в котелок кинуть для аромата. Ветер трепал отросшие волосы. Пахло влажной землёй и преющей травой. Баки немного жалел, что одноглазая тварь не научилась чистить зубы, но в пустоши запах чувствовался куда как слабее и отпугивал хищников. Никто не смел трогать их стадо. С мелкими неприятностями Баки готов был мириться.

Он стал спускаться вниз. На берегу, свернувшись кольцом, спала тварь. Номад, скинув одежду, плескался в ледяной воде, зайдя по колено. Баки залюбовался сильным телом. Номад выпрямился и помахал.


End file.
